


Kimberly's Phone Call

by KimTomPW



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTomPW/pseuds/KimTomPW
Summary: Title says it all. Used to be called 'Saying Goodbye.' (Posted on FF.net on 11/16/05).





	Kimberly's Phone Call

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Power Rangers._

  
Kimberly's Phone Call

KimTomPW

Kimberly Ann Hart could feel his gloves reach under her as he lifted her up from that cold table. She was too tired to speak. She knew Tommy Oliver would always be there to rescue her. He always did.

"Wow," Kim said, snapping out of her dream.

A couple of hours later, Kim's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Kimmie, what's new in Florida?" a familiar voice inquired.

"Hey, Jase," Kim said.

"Everything all right?" Jason asked.

Her voice was not as happy as it used to be.

"Sort of. It's just these dreams I've been having about when…" Kim began.

"About when you lost your powers," Jason guessed.

Kim took a deep breath. It was more than losing her powers. She lost everything during that time.

"Kind of," Kim with a sigh.

"Kim, just tell me what exactly happened that day," Jason begged. "I'll be able to understand you better."

"It all began when Kat…" Kim began.

"I know," Jason said with a sigh. "Tommy told me about rescuing you from Rita and Zedd, but nothing else."

"I finally woke up in the Command Center after that. I had fallen asleep right when I was teleported there. I hated the fact that my coin was in hands of evil," Kim cried.

Kim had been fainting more, and it definitely was not from Tommy. She had to get her coin back, and fast. It became worse as it came to the point when she ended up in the hospital. It was then Kim decided to quit gymnastics. With her in the state she was in, there was no way she could.

"I would have never imagined you quitting gymnastics," Jason said.

"I know," Kim replied with a sigh. "Kat convinced me to get back into it. I won my meet, and Coach wanted me to go with him to Florida for the Pan Global Games."

"I wish I could have been there to see you," Jason said.

"I don't know why I listened to Kat in the first place," Kim cried. "She was the reason all of this started. I'm a forgiving person, and I was willing to forgive her. How could I not? She's the one that got my coin back after the spell on her was broken."

"I knew Kat. She was an all right girl. Stuck to Tommy like glue, though. It got kind of annoying," Jason laughed.

"Was I like that with Tommy?" Kim asked.

"You were around him a lot, but he wanted you with him. You could tell in his eyes whenever he talked about you, he wanted you by his side, not Kat," Jason said.

"In the end, I chose her to be my replacement. Little did I know she'd replace me in more than one area… namely, Tommy," Kim smarted off. Jason could hear Kim sob a little over the phone. "God, I was so oblivious to her feelings for Tommy. I sometimes think that that's the main reason she wanted to be a Power Ranger in the first place. When I asked her to become the Pink Ranger, she jumped at the opportunity. She didn't even try to stop me from going to Florida like the others did. I now wish that they weren't so persuasive with me."

"I would have been the same with you," Jason said. "I would've told you to follow your dreams."

"Tommy said the same thing," Kim replied, a smile forming.

"I'm a good teacher," Jason said with a laugh.

"When you and I went to visit the gang in the summer, I was a little more than surprised how Tommy reacted to me. Adam had told me how distressed Tommy was after finding out I was in trouble. I made myself believe that he was concerned about a friend. He had Kat then. Why would he think of me more as a friend?" Kim asked. Jason stayed quiet at the statement. "Saying goodbye at the Command Center that day I left to Florida was the hardest thing I've ever done. How could I have ever left Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy, and mostly Tommy?"

"You can't change any of that," Jason said.

"But I wish I could," Kim cried. "I want to take back leaving… the letter, and not talking to Tommy about it." Jason was brought to tears by Kim's crying. He hated hearing her in this state. "I wonder what would have happened if I had never left to begin with. Would Tommy and I be married? Would we have kids right now? But most of all, would we still even be together?"

"I can't answer that," Jason said.

"I ask myself those questions every day. I have a nice little cry, and then I just let it go," Kim admitted. "There's no one to blame here but myself.”

"That's your own opinion," Jason said.

"If I were to go to Tommy now, would he want to talk to me?" Kim asked.

Jason did not know how to answer the question.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"If I were to ever find Tommy to talk to him about these past few years, I'd tell him everything I'm telling you right now," Kim said with a sigh.

"Good," Jason said.

"I wouldn't ask to get back together, or even to be forgiven, even though it'd nice to. I don't desire or deserve to be forgiven for what I did," Kim cried.

"Don't say that," Jason said.

"None of this would have happened if I had done one, simple, little thing. I should've never gone to Florida," Kim cried.

"Who knows what would've happened. All I know is that you did. You did go to Florida, and you did break up with Tommy. There's nothing you can do to change any of that now. You must now face the consequences of your actions," Jason said.

"I still love him, Jase," Kim replied with a sigh.

"Then why don't you go after him?" he asked.

"Because, I'm scared of what he'll say," Kim said.

The End


End file.
